


More Evidence

by hubbleimage13



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Couch Sex, Echo - Freeform, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, post-episode 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/pseuds/hubbleimage13
Summary: Continued scene from Season 2 Episode 10 (American Woman) where Max and Liz talk about their days and have an argument that ends in Liz saying Max is way better than Diego in bed. Max is planning on providing Liz with several orgasms to solidify her statement that he is indeed the best in bed."“Max, let me be clear: you are objectively better in bed,” Liz states inches from Max’s face with a smirk and sultry look in her eye while she’s sitting on his coffee table. That earns her a light chuckle coming from the man who does wonders for her in bed. Max gently guides Liz to sit next to him on the couch with their right hands interlaced and a dreamy look in both of their eyes. Liz riddles off a long list of nonsexual actions Max does for her and her family. Singing in the shower, sneaking tips to her dad, and quoting Shakespeare just to name a few."
Relationships: Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Evidence A

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of the fic is modeled from part of the episode.

“Max, let me be clear: you are objectively better in bed,” Liz states inches from Max’s face with a smirk and sultry look in her eye while she’s sitting on his coffee table. That earns her a light chuckle coming from the man who does wonders for her in bed. Max gently guides Liz to sit next to him on the couch with their right hands interlaced and a dreamy look in both of their eyes. Liz riddles off a long list of nonsexual actions Max does for her and her family. Singing in the shower, sneaking tips to her dad, and quoting Shakespeare just to name a few. 

“Coming home to you at the end of my worst days — and my best days — is the only rescue I need,” Liz whispers endearingly facing Max. Touched, and falling more in love by the second, he moves his right hand from her lap between them to cup her face and bring her closer to rest their foreheads together. After a second to relish in the moment, he tilts his head to seal her statement with a kiss. Max intends this moment to be slow and full of unsaid words. Liz on the other hand has a day’s worth of pent up emotions spilling into her side of the kiss: anger, frustration, love, longing, sadness. Their kiss depends flipping a switch in Max. Before, he was going to breakaway and pull her in for a hug before taking her to bed to sleep away the terrible day; however, now he has new plans. 

Pulling a couple inches away from Liz’s lips, Max reveals huskily, “I’m not sure I believe you. You might need more evidence to prove I’m worthy of such a statement.”

“Is that so?” Liz questions sweetly. Nodding, Max leans forward to capture her lips in another kiss. After a few seconds, Liz parts her lips, which signals to Max to part his own. He brushes his tongue across her bottom lip and moves his right hand from her back to cup the back of her head. With his left hand around her waist, Max guides Liz to lay back on the couch. They each have one leg hanging off the couch touching the floor; Liz’s other leg is bent and resting against the back of the couch, and Max is kneeling between her legs. 

Max moves to sit up straight and locks eyes with Liz who is breathing heavily on her back below him. “Fuck, Liz. I love you so much,” he groans at her. With a darkness behind his eyes, Max pulls Liz up towards him and quickly removes her sweater. Before her back even touches the couch again, his fingers are already moving below the waist band of her sleep shorts to pull them down her long legs along with her socks. Liz moans in anticipation of what she knows will be an amazing night. 

Max trails kisses up her body over her clothes and the warmth radiating off of the man above her fogs her mind. His large hands follow behind his lips traveling back up Liz’s body to remove her shirt. Laying naked on the couch, Liz would think she should be cold, but she’s completely surrounded by Max’s warmth and body and she could not be warmer — or happier. Liz reaches down to pull his lips up to her own and he complies. Deep, powerful kisses distract him from his plan only enough for Liz to reach his belt buckle and start to loosen it before Max refocuses and smacks her hands away. In one hand, he holds her two above her head over the armrest of the couch. With his other hand, he draws light designs down her neck, between her breasts, across her ribs, over her stomach toward his final destination. When his fingers pass her bellybutton, his lips take over. Leaving faint kisses over the top of her vagina, avoiding her clit, and continuing over her labia. With Liz’s left leg bent resting on the couch, Max is able to kiss her tight opening. 

“God, Max,” she breathlessly moans her approval. Her moans only spur him on. His hand makes its way up to cup and massage her breasts and tease her nipples mercilessly. Max’s tongue takes over his endeavor between her legs and verifies her state of readiness. His tongue makes its way to her clit and circles it a few times before she moans loader than she did before. Her climax is approaching, and her hips start to buck against his jaw to achieve it faster. This goes against Max’s plan and he takes his hand away from torturing her breasts to hold her in place. Liz groans in disapproval. 

Huskily, Max proposes, “Either stay still or lose my hand around your nipples.” With another lick between her labia up to her clit, he asks smugly, “So, what’ll it be?” During his ultimatum, Liz had been trying to increase the friction between her legs, but when he asked this question, she stops, missing the warmth and tease on her nipples. “I thought so.”

Max resumes his tease of her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and massaging her breasts with one hand, and firmly pressing his tongue against her clit. Tilting her head back against the armrest where she is tightly grabbing Max’s other hand, Liz releases a throaty moan as she orgasms, the returning pressure between her legs being just was she needed. 

Before she comes down from her climax, Max picks Liz up and helps her to wrap her calves behind his back. Her legs are still spasming a little and she’s dripping with excitement. The distance down the hall is short, but it’s long enough for Liz to come down from her orgasm and get comfortable resting her head in the crook of Max’s neck. Together they walk into their bedroom to continue their festivities. Crossing the threshold into their room, Max brags, “That,” he cocks his head toward the direction they came from, “was just Evidence A. I have a whole alphabet more of evidence I can show you.”


	2. Evidence B & C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the continuation of the previous chapter. More sex. More orgasms. Enjoy!

Liz tilts her head back and moans at the idea of Max going down on her again — and a dozen more times from the sounds of it. Max’s knees hit the bed, and he bends forwards with Liz in his arms to put her on the bed. Her hair is a mess and he looks at her from above in awe. She feels the butterflies rise in her stomach when they make eye contact; Liz reaches up to Max wanting him closer. With her long legs wrapped around his hips, he drags his hands down the outside of her thighs and around her ass; his fingers settling between her cheeks and squeezing while he leans into a light kiss. 

For a second, its light and reassuring, but quickly, their mouths part and Liz’s hands are exploring Max’s body faster. Releasing Liz’s lips, Max moves across her jaw, down her neck, over her collar bone with feather light kisses. Approaching her taught nipples, his kisses become sloppier and wetter. Wanting things to move faster, Liz starts rubbing her pelvis against her boyfriend’s; when nothing changes — besides her wetness — she moves one hand from its place on Max’s waist to her thigh. Starting to rub her inner thigh slowly inching her way to her clit, Max sucks a nipple into his mouth and teases it with his tongue. He also takes one hand from her ass to hold her hand away from her thigh. Tonight is supposed to be about him proving himself to her. 

In frustration, Liz groans wanting her next orgasm to wash over her. Don’t get her wrong, she loves the way Max’s hand feels under her ass and his lips on her nipples, but she needs some part of him between her folds. Out of desperation, Liz pleads, “Max… please. Touch me.” 

“I am touching you. I know for a fact that you love when I have your nipples in my mouth.” He confidently demonstrates, and he has her moaning in his ear proving his point. After another minute of teasing, Max begins his journey farther south. When he passes her belly button, he lifts her left leg so it rests on his shoulder. Just to annoy her a little more Max quips, “Are you sure you want me down here?” with a smirk across his stubbled face. 

Not dignifying his sarcastic question with a verbal response, Liz flexes her left leg tightening its hold on his shoulder. Max descends onto her clit surprising Liz who gasps in shock. Starting off with a fast pace, Max licks and sucks at her clit until her moans become soundless. Before she comes from him licking her clit, he licks up her excitement with a flat tongue between her folds like an ice cream. He repeats this move and then resumes sucking her clit. Liz’s orgasm is crawling up her back and down her legs. Regaining her voice for a second, she moans again as Max’s hands reach up to pull on her nipples. His movements elicit a louder moan from his girlfriend as her climax fogs her mind. 

Without giving her a second to breathe, Max brings her right leg up to hook over his shoulder. He cannot get enough of her. Liz lightly squeezes Max’s head between her soft, muscular thighs, and he brings his right hand to rub the top of her leg before it descends onto her clit resting it there. To a point, Liz’s first two orgasms were fast, but Max wants this one to be slow. 

“I hope you’re ready for a long one baby; I’m going to make you beg,” he leans down to seal that promise with a kiss. That part was fast, but the rest of this piece of evidence will be slow. Liz moans out her approval, and Max starts to slowly circle her clit. With firm pressure he moves his thumb around her nub. After a couple minutes, Max uses his left hand to rub between her labia to spread her excitement before inserting one long finger. Once it’s completely inserted, he curls it before removing it. He repeats this several times before adding a second finger still moving just as slowing. 

Before long, Max’s promise comes true, “Max. Please. I need more or faster. Or both would be best.” He thinks to himself that he’s obviously not doing something right if she can still form complete sentences. So, he adds another finger to her vagina and speeds up his movements only after a minute has passed. She can’t know she persuaded him away from his original plan. Max only speeds up his fingers thrusting in and out of her vagina; his thumb circling her clit remains at its slow orbit. Liz arches her back feeling her labia and clit start to go numb with the approach of her third orgasm. She huffs out a series of mumbles and in response Max’s erection presses against his zipper wanting to be free. After a few more thrusts, Liz lets out a loud “Fuck” and relaxes her back as her orgasms flows through her while he is still rubbing around her clit and thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Feeling is coming back to her body and she is impressed to realize just how slow Max was going to bring on such a powerful climax. 

“How was that?” Max asks looking up from between her thighs pausing his movements. 

“We’ll have to keep that one for sure,” Liz says as she reaches down to pull his face towards her lips for a kiss. Max does not follow her plan and instead kisses up her inner thigh towards her knee as he stands. He proceeds to loosen his belt and shove his pants off while Liz is watching him.


	3. Evidence D & E

Max’s pants drop to the floor with a loud thud, drawing a quite laugh from Liz. “Hey! Stop laughing at me and move up the bed,” Max requests with a smirk as he pulls off his shirt and drops it to the floor too; he’s completely naked now. Liz moves up the bed, so her head can rest on the pillows comfortably, while she stares up and down at his body. Damn she’s lucky. Even after having been inside a pod for weeks, Max Evans is still looking hot. 

Like an animal, he crawls onto the bed and up to meet her lips for a quick kiss. He pulls back and looks lovingly into her eye and shakes his head; he is so in awe of the woman below him and wants to do anything imaginable to prove his love to her. Leaning back in, Max deepens the kiss again, and Liz catches his moan in her mouth. Max’s erection rests against Liz’s pelvic bone and pulses with desire. She draws her knees from his hips to her chest, or at least as far as they go, trying to maneuver his erection closer to where she needs him. To appease her for a moment, Max takes his right hand between them, brushes over her lower belly, and rubs a few small circles around her clit. 

It’s starting to get late in the night and Max knows he’ll have to end with a bang. 

Folding his legs under him, Max kneels between Liz’s bent legs that open her up completely to him. He leans a quick lick between her labia, ass to clit, ripping a load moan from Liz’s throat. Hands settle under her hips for a second and move around her ass and glide up the back of her thighs to hook under her knees. “Think you can hold your legs up for me, babe?” Without a word, only a loud exhale of a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, Liz cups behind her knees locking them in place. 

Max licks her slit again but finishes by dramatically wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking. Before he releases, he thrusts two fingers into her dripping vagina and pauses. Max adjusts his position for a better angle and resumes his motions. In and out. After a few cycles, Max pushes in and curls his fingers and lands on her g-spot and rubs it with firm pressure. He withdraws but returns with a third digit and a faster tempo. With his other hand, the circles around Liz’s clit resume at a steady pace complementing his thrust into her slick core. Her climax building beautifully. 

While she gasps out, “Max, Max, I think I’m gonna —,” Liz tilts her head to the side and before she could finish her warming, her orgasm arrives and she cums with a squirt. Without thinking, Liz knows that was the most powerful orgasm she’s ever had. A little embarrassed, Liz lets go of one knee to cover her face, but Max will have none of that and he pulls her hand back down to bring it to his lips for a small kiss. He replaces her hands with his and pushes her knees slightly closer to her chest brushing against her hard nipples. 

Max starts to rock forward rolling his pelvis into hers and makes his throbbing erection slide between her folds and hit her clit. Still coming down from her mind-blowing orgasm, Liz’s legs start to shake. Max knows she won’t last long, and luckily neither will he, so he lines up his penis with her entrance and thrusts into her vagina. Max rolls his hips forward and pushes in even further; Liz’s moans and gasps only spur him on. His thrusts into her cause Liz's breasts to bounce and rub against her knees. Her nipples, already sensitive, harden even more. He can already feel his own climax start to build before he even picks up the pace of his thrusts. 

Finding enough breath somewhere, Liz demands, “Yes. Right there. Harder.” Max happily thrusts harder into her. His pace doesn’t change, but if neighbors were close, they would hear his thighs slapping against her ass. Max can feel her muscles contract and relax around his erection that after each thrust in ends deep in her vagina. He only has to thrust a few more times before her muscles squeeze him tight coaxing out his orgasms and cum; his uncontrolled thrusts finally push Liz overboard too. Her inner walls flutter and pull the rest of his cum from his erection. Max, weak in the arms, leans back, lets Liz’s legs fall to the bed, and moves to lay next to her. 

They’re both laying on their pillows, looking at each other; Liz can feel their cums leaking out of her vagina, but is too exhausted from 5 orgasms to move at the moment. “As much as I love the feel of being inside you and watching you orgasm, I’m so ready to cuddle up with you and sleep for days.” After Max says this, he pulls Liz towards him and she rests her head on his chests listening to his heartbeat. She’ll never tire of their post-orgasm cuddles. Her head always ends on his chest, one of his hands rests on her waist, and the other tucks under her neck rubbing her back. Before either can fall asleep, and after she’s regained some energy, she sits up and drags him with her to their bathroom to clean up. 

Returning to their bedroom, Liz starts to walk toward her drawers to get new pajamas, but Max pulls her with him as he falls into bed. His plans for tomorrow don’t include any clothes.


	4. Evidence F & G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isobel's quote comes from Season 2 finale.

Somehow in the middle of the night, the couple move from sleeping arm in arm, like their post-sex cuddles, to spooning each other. Max, of course, is the big spoon; always the protector. Their feet are intertwined, Max’s head is nuzzled into Liz’s neck, and his hands are wrapped around her with their hands clasped resting in front of her chest. Max begins to stir when he catches sight of his alarm clock and sees that his alarm is about to turn on, but instead he reaches over Liz to turn it off as to not disturb her. Lazy weekend and all. In this movement, Max realizes just how close he is to her. His chest is comfortably resting against her back, and her ass is resting on the top of his thighs. 

Max remembers something Isobel had said to him earlier in the week: “You should be enjoying the simple pleasures in life, you know. Like reading nerdy books, the smell of leather, and that feeling when you wake up before your alarm and the person you love is still asleep and their kind of snoring a little bit. It’s like the best thing that’s ever happened to you.” Yeah, he realizes, this moment right her with Liz in his arms is the best thing ever. He even snuggles into Liz’s neck a little more, but pauses when he realizes the position he’s in. Where his slowly growing erection is; where his hands are. 

This realization reignites the spark from last night. Max’s erection grows faster and is soon pressing against Liz’s ass. He leans into her neck to place a gentle kiss on her neck, and at the change in his position, groans softly as he rocks his hips into hers. Being ever the gentleman, Max takes one hand and slowly brushes Liz’s face to slowly wake her up. “Liz, baby, wake up a little,” he probes still brushing her face. 

“Shhh, Max. What?” Liz mumbles back to him.

“I got a little…” Max responds with a roll of his hips that causes his semi-hard erection to become noticeable to Liz.

Looking over her shoulder at him, Liz quips, “Oh yeah?” with a hip roll of her own. “Do what you want; I’m going to steal a couple more minutes of sleep, mister.” She punctuates her approval of his idea by repositioning and laying on her stomach and bending her left leg; her right side is still leaning into Max’s front. With that, Liz shuts her eyes again partially to get more sleep but also in anticipation of what Max had planned. 

After another soft groan, Max says, “I love you so much,” and rolls to straddle Liz’s straight knee. He immediately grabs her ass but quickly stops to stroke himself a couple of times. Max resumes his perusal of Liz’s body: stroking her ass, rubbing down her thighs. His touches and her imagination are enough to restart the fire in Liz’s stomach. She even tries to squirm and rub her pelvis against the bed sheet, but it was no use; Liz would have to wait for Max to find relief, and luckily, she could feel that she would not have to wait long. 

Seeing Liz move below him, Max extends his thumb to rub between her labia to feel her. At the touch, Liz nods her head — a subtle “yes, please continue.” Chuckling to himself, Max shuffles forward closer to her entrance and rocks his hips forward ever so slightly brushing the head of his penis against her folds. 

Max knows he has to show his girlfriend evidence of his stamina in a new way. Before, he showed that he could pleasure her first and for a long time before finding his own climax; this time he’ll show her that even while having sex he can hold off on his orgasm for as long as she needs. 

Suddenly, Max stands up on their bed and readjusts Liz’s legs; now that they are both straight along the bed, he reclaims his position straddling just under her ass. His erection settled between her cheeks. After a beat, Max rocks back onto his heels before using one hand to guide his penis past Liz’s labia and into her entrance. In the one thrust, he has already buried half his length into her. She was wetter than he thought. With another thrust, Max pushes himself further into her, and is rewarded with a deep moan from the woman below him. 

Max’s thrusts start slow and gentle. Every now and then he’ll pinch or grab Liz’s ass. After a couple minutes of slow thrusts, Max can feel his testicles start to tighten; he knows he has to work harder to hold off on his climax. At the same time, Liz is biting her pillow trying to hold in all of the sounds Max’s movements are drawing from her. With a couple more thrusts into her vagina, Liz can’t hold in anymore and tilts her head up to let out a load moan. She can feel her climax crawling up her spine. Sooner than she wanted, her orgasm rushes over her and she drops her head back to her pillow. Max can feel her vaginal walls flutter over his penis trying to coax out his orgasm too, but Max already told himself to prove his stamina to her. So, he works through to hold off as long as possible. 

To give himself a better chance to last through another one of Liz’s orgasms, Max pulls out and readjusts her body again. Instead of straddling her thighs, Max moves her legs to bend under her. Her head his resting on the pillow with her hands folded under the pillow, her breasts are pressed into the mattress, her back is long and sloped as the new position forces her to rest on her knees and lift her ass up. Liz is still at a position for Max to easily push and thrust into her from his knees behind her. And he does just that. 

In one thrust forward, Max is buried to the base of his erection hard as ever. This time the pace is the same, but his thrusts are harder into her. Like last night, if he had neighbors nearby, they would definitely be able to hear the sudden change in force. Liz enjoys it too; she pushes her breasts further into the bed and thrusts her pelvis back into Max at the pace of his thrusts. A pleasant meeting every time, which is able to quickly build up Liz’s second orgasm of the morning. Even in the kind of awkward position, Liz’s legs tremble at the approaching climax. Max starts to thrust at a faster pace and wildly at the same time; his own climax finally being accepted. Together they orgasm: Max pumping his cum deep into Liz and Liz’s vagina throbbing around his penis drawing more cum into her. 

Even more exhausted, in some ways, than he was last night, and Liz definitely sorer, they fall onto the bed again and cuddle. Max’s chest to Liz’s back; his hands travel up her body to cup her breasts having neglected them all morning. 

The couple ends up falling asleep again, but eventually wakes up starving not having ate anything earlier in the morning. With a little coaxing from Max, Liz leaves the bed to join him in the bathroom to clean up again. This time they jump into the shower for a quick PG-13 wash. They leave the stall with clean bodies and hair, and Liz with a couple of light hickies on her neck and chest. They get dressed in comfy loungewear, and head into the kitchen to find something to cook. 

Every now and then, the couple exchanges glances at the other, and not noticing when the other would look their way. Each felt incredibly lucky to have their partner in their life. 

“I think you’ve proved yourself more than enough to me.” Liz also offers a sly smile to Max while he cooks some eggs. 

“I’d hope so,” Max says as he leans in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm finished with this story for now at least. Hope you enjoyed it! I have other Max/Liz sex times in mind, so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on adding at least 1 more chapter. Leave a review!


End file.
